


Change Your Ticket

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Song fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willie needs to fly back home after visiting Niall on tour.</p>
<p>Niall doesn't want him to go.</p>
<p>He 'persuades' Willie to stay.</p>
<p>This summary is crap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Your Ticket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shnixangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/gifts).



> Born out a conversation with Shnixangel (most of my fics are her fault actually!) after observing Willie's appearance in many of Niall's pics and that Niall and Zayn wrote 'Change Your Ticket'. 
> 
> We like Willie.

Watching you get dressed messes with my head  
Take that bag off your shoulder  
Come get back in bed, we still got time left, this don’t have to be over

Niall shifted on the bed and stretched his arms over his head as he watched the figure in the corner struggle into his trousers whilst at the same time trying to look at his watch and curse.

“You know, you could just come back to bed?” Niall suggested; a sleepy grin on his face as he wiggled a little more. He felt the sheet slide further down his body but he did nothing to stop it. In an act of daring teasing he bent his good knee so the sheet barely hid his hip.

Willie dropped his jacket on the floor and groaned. “Niall!” He threw his head back and closed his eyes, “Naaargh! Why do you do this to me?!”

“Do what?” Niall asked innocently, although turning to lay on his side so the rounds of his buttocks were exposed, was anything but innocent.

“You know what, you menace!” Willie rebutted as he walked towards the bed, “You lie there fluttering your eyelashes, looking all...” He waived his hand in Niall’s general direction, “And then expect me to just....oh fuck it!” and he lurched forward and seized Niall’s face between his hands, pressing his lips hard against Niall’s own.

Niall succumbed to the kiss and slid his hands up and around Willie’s neck, pulling him down towards the bed until the darker man was pressed against him. Both sought for dominance as Willie moved a hand down to Niall’s hip, lifting the naked thigh up as he pushed his own hips down; causing Niall to let out a moan and push forward to seek further friction. 

“Do you really have to go?” Niall panted as his forehead rest against Willie’s, thumbs tracing cheekbones.

“Some of us have more mainstream jobs Ni.” The words softened with kisses and teasing smiles.

“Not until Monday though.” Niall pouted. “You can stay for two more days. Stay here with me.” 

  

And you say it’s hard to keep a secret  
Girl don’t leave me all alone in this hotel  
And these shades can hide us from the streets, yeah  
One weekend, I promise that I’ll never tell

You should probably stay, probably stay, a couple more days  
Come on let me change your ticket home

Niall let his fingers walk up Willie’s chest and slowly unbutton the shirt, one he was sure was last seen in his own case.

“Let me change your ticket.” He whispered, flicking a button through its hole as he brushed his lips against the ones above him.

“I can’t let you do that.” Willie murmured; a sad tone to his words. “I won’t be someone who sponges off you.”

Niall kissed the exposed skin as he unbuttoned another hole. “You won’t be, this is me being selfish. I don’t want to be here on my own, I don’t like it when you go.”

“I eventually have to go and you will have the other lads.” Willie could feel his resolve start to wither as he lowered himself down a little.

“They have appearances and the like; I’ll be on my own.” Niall let his hands glide upwards and gently push the shirt off Willie’s shoulders.

Willie hummed as Niall flicked his tongue over his nipple, “Not a good idea to let you be on your own, never sure what trouble you will get into.” 

Niall gave a hum in agreement, a small smile on his face. “Could get into lots of trouble. Best you keep me under control.”

You should probably stay, here with me a couple more days  
Come on let me change your ticket home  
Don’t go, it’s not the same when you go  
And it’s not good to be all alone

So you should probably stay, here with me, a couple more days  
Come on let me change your ticket home

Resigning himself to delaying his flight, Willie surrendered to Niall’s embrace and rolled sideways, pulling Niall with him so that Niall was sat over him; the sheet now fallen off. Willie ran his hands up Niall’s thighs, marvelling at the firmness that was the result of Mark’s exercise regime and the intense physiotherapy following Niall’s operation. When his reached Niall’s hips he gave a slight squeeze before running his finger tips over the taught stomach. “So what would we do if I stayed?” Willie asked.

Tipping his head to one side Niall looked down into Willie’s dark eyes. “Oh I don’t know, sure we could think of something.” He teased, dragging his finger nail over one of Willie’s nipples, causing a hiss and Willie to grab his wrist and pull it away.

“Keep doing that and I will reconsider staying.”

Niall grinned, “Sure I can persuade you somehow.” He said lightly, fingers dancing over Willie’s chest.

Lifting his chin up Willie looked Niall in the eye, “Feel free to try.” He offered, although there was little in his voice to suggest he would put up much resistance.

Rocking his hips slightly Niall pushed back on Willie’s groin and felt the budding erection behind the denim. “Don’t think much persuading is necessary but it you insist...” Shuffling backwards Niall starting unbuttoning Willie’s jeans, cocking an eyebrow in question and smiling when he got the response he wanted as Willie lifted his hips up. Pulling the clothing down with the boxers beneath them, he was met with the hardening cock he had felt. With a quick glance at Willie, Niall lowered his mouth and sucked it in. Niall loved it when there were no performances booked; there was no need to worry about throat damage.

At the contact, Willie arched his back as he let out a moan. Niall was very skilled with his tongue and as he flicked it along the underside and over the tip, Niall glanced up and watched as Willie became undone beneath him; his dark hair splayed over the white pillowcase, face flushed. 

Lifting off slightly, Niall blew gently over the wet tip and rolled his body up the bed as Willie twisted slightly in search of Niall’s mouth. “Staying then?” Niall asked, his voice rough and his eyes dark with lust.

Willie looked up, his own eyes glazed, “Gonna make it worth my while?”

Niall let out a growl before dropping to claim Willie’s mouth. Withdrawing down the bed Niall resumed his position between Willie’s legs, sliding his hands back under Willie’s buttocks and blowing gently on the tip of his cock to see if he could get the same reaction.

“That’s not the type of blow job I’m staying for Horan.” Growled Willie.

Giggling Niall started nipping gently at the side of Willie’s cock whilst gently fondling his balls with one hand. When he got to the end he stretched his mouth and sucked the shaft down slowly, pulling back occasionally before dipping down further. When Niall reached the base and was nestled against the coarse hair, he pressed gently between Willie’s buttocks, careful not to push too hard against his anus as they didn’t have any lube close to hand. Pulling back slightly he let his teeth scrape gently against the underside and felt Willie shiver under him.

“Want you.” Willie gasped, reaching for Niall’s arms to pull him back down.

Niall kissed his way around Willie’s face, “We’ve got all the time in the world babe, I’m not letting you go anywhere for the next 48 hours. I want to touch you and taste you first.” Kissing his way down Willie’s body Niall wrapped his long fingers around the now throbbing shaft and started to move his hand up and down as he flicked his tongue over the tip.

Willie tried to grasp onto Niall’s thighs for purchase as he pushed his hips down into the mattress in an attempt to stop himself pushing upwards. 

Niall could tell that his partner was getting close and tightened his grip.

“G...G...onna...cccome..” Willie gasped, as white ribbons streamed upwards and over Niall’s face.

Niall slowed his hand as the last dribbles came from the tip. Running his thumb over the end first, he brought it to his mouth and licked it clean. Grabbing his discarded shirt, Willie rubbed Niall’s face in an attempt to clean him up. Giving up he threw it at Niall and dropped his arm to the bed. “Go and clean yourself up, you filthy creature! Im too tired to it, someone sucked all my energy out of me.”

Grinning Niall climbed off the bed, “Hopefully not ALL your energy.”

Scrabbling around for something else to throw, Willie settled on a pillow and managed to hit Niall’s retreating body. Sounds of water running came from the bathroom and shortly Niall returned with a damp flannel and a hand towel. 

Dumping them on the floor after, Niall tucked himself alongside Willie. “Glad you stayed.” He whispered.

“Dont think you gave me much choice.” Teased Willie, giving Niall’s arm a squeeze.

“Dont mean just today, I mean like every time.” Niall answered, finger tracing through the smattering of hair on Willie’s chest.

“Not going anywhere, ever,” Willie said softly, kissing Niall’s nose. “Glad to call you my boyfriend.”

 

Don’t play innocent, I know what you meant  
When you said you’d come over  
Are we way past that, playing hard to get  
We did that when we were younger

They had come a long way in their friendship; from friends dancing around each other, to sharing a house together, to finally sharing a bed and their future together.

When they started contemplating developments in their relationship they both knew that secrecy would play a big part. The success of the band had now reached a point that leaving the hotel was not always an option. Although annoying, it also had its own form of compensation; it meant that they had to stay in the hotel room and there were plenty of ways to entertain themselves.

 

Let me change your ticket home.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the ending, its rubbish I know :-( but I couldn't see how to end it with the song and a small part of my writing brain says that they could have a follow-on at some point, maybe, if people like this...


End file.
